


Four People Polina Saw As Family, And One She Was Totally Crazy About

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Rare Pairs For The Win [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Crew as Family, F/M, Fluff, Genderswap, everyone loves Polina, jim as lover boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chekova has a lot of "family" on the Enterprise. But she secretly is head over heels for one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four People Polina Saw As Family, And One She Was Totally Crazy About

1.Scotty  
Mr. Scott was like the mad uncle, a little crazy and always tinkering with the Enterprise while plotting how to make everything go faster and work more efficiently. Polina Chekova was in awe of his work on transwarp beaming and frequently spent time eagerly asking questions and learning from the brilliant engineer. 

Scotty willingly shared from his vast knowledge and was impressed at her abilities as well. "You'll go far, lass," he told her frequently. "Don't let anybody tell you otherwise or you're too young." 

She'd promised to keep his illegal still a secret in exchange for a periodic taste of its products. He'd groaned and agreed reluctantly. "I'm contributing to the delinquency of a minor!! Jim will have my hide if he finds out." 

"Do not worry, Meester Scott, she'd assured him with a gleam in her eye, "the Keptain vill never know."  
And he didn't--not for a few years at least.

2.Lieutenant Uhura was like the most awesome big sister Polina could have asked for. Having grown up in a family full of boys, she enjoyed having a female friend and confidante who helped her deal with the difficulties of being the youngest navigator in Starfleet. Plus, she could speak Russian which was very comforting when Polina was having a rough time with Standard early on. 

When several big redshirts were harassing her one day, they felt the full force of Uhura's wrath as she bawled them out for their despicable, sexist behavior. Polina wished she was as strong as the older woman, but she didn't quite have the forceful personality. She'd remember the things Uhura had said with great pleasure, though.

She looked forward to their monthly girl nights when Uhura invited various female crew mates to her quarters to watch chick flicks, eat gooey chocolate foods, and have lots of quality girl talk. Being a genius didn't mean she didn't appreciate some fellowship with friends. 

 

3.Sulu  
Sitting at the helm together, it was natural that Chekova and Hikaru Sulu should be friendly. After the whole Nero debacle when she was inconsolable for weeks over being unable to save Spock's mother and the horrible loss of life, he'd been a great comfort to her, frequently coming over to check on her and bringing funny joke gifts to cheer her up. 

"Hey, Polina," he'd tell her gently. "You know it's not your fault about Amanda. The ground was just too unstable to hold long enough. Besides, Kirk and I would be dead right now and both planets blown up if it wasn't for your skills catching us in a free fall, which I hope to never repeat again." 

Over the years, she came to think of him like a cool older cousin who had some seriously awesome skills. When she met his family after the fight to save the Yorktown, she took to Ben and Demora at once, completely charmed by their little family. 

She surprised both Sulus by her babysitting skills. "What? You think I'm afraid of children? In Russia, I often took charge of my younger brothers and cousins and they were wery difficult. Miss Demora and I vill be fine." And so they were. 

4.Dr. McCoy  
Leonard was very intimidating to most people with his perpetual scowl and gruff manner. But after the second physical she underwent, she realized he was really mostly bark and not really bite. He was very nice and professional about it and she found herself wondering what the captain had been talking about when he made vague references about "hypos of doom" and "be glad it's only twice a year." 

"Don't look so surprised, ensign," he'd drawled with a lopsided grin. "Contrary to reports, I don't take delight in terrifying patients--unless their name happens to be Jim Kirk. That wouldn't happen if he didn't fuss like an infant over his vaccinations. Most people take their hypos pretty well."

Polina outright giggled remembering times she'd found the captain cowering in a corner, hiding from his CMO. "He does act like a little boy when it's time for his check ups. Commander Spock almost had to forcibly march him down here last time," she told him, gray eyes twinkling. 

From that moment on, they were good friends and she came to view him like a second father as he was very good at listening to her troubles and knowing just what to say. 

\+ 1 James T. Kirk  
It was just a crush, she told herself over and over on the five year mission whenever her heart skipped a beat as the captain made his way to the bridge every morning. 

It just wasn't fair how good-looking he was! She fumed inwardly at her weakness and wished their was some kind of law against overly handsome starship captains with rich blue eyes and completely adorable smiles. 

It had all started after the Khan incident when she came to visit him in the hospital rather more frequently than most of the crew, feeling lost and needing to reassure herself that Jim was really going to make it. The more time she spent there, telling tales of Russia and her crazy brothers, the more Jim started to perk up when he saw her. 

When he was finally discharged, he'd thanked her with a squeeze of the hand and a kind smile that thrilled her, since they were so rarely bestowed on anyone these days. Polina admitted to herself later that that was the moment she knew she was "a goner," as Scotty would say. 

She managed to keep it a secret from all but a few people. After all, it was easy to pretend it was just a case of hero worship, right? 

Wrong. She positively bounced when she'd proclaim "Keptain on ze bridge!!" very enthusiastically and lived to hear her Captain's praise. Polina knew she didn't have a chance with the man, he probably liked them older and bigger than her, but she couldn't help but dream. 

Two years into the mission, Polina had gone on an away mission that turned sour quickly, resulting in a her getting a broken arm and a gash on her leg that bled an alarming amount. The security officers provided assisted as a very worried Captain ripped up his own shirt to rig up a sling and tourniquet. Polina wondered why he was so worked up. He didn't know an earthquake would hit an hour after they'd arrived. But when he'd looked at her while carrying her to a safe point for beam up, suddenly she saw why, and forgot how much she hurt in the joy of the discovery that wonder of wonders, Jim liked her back. 

Everyone was surprised when Jim went a whole year without having one of his flings and didn't so much as flirt with female, male, or alien species. Then came the run in with Krall and the destruction of the Enterprise and the fight to survive. 

After he'd defeated Krall and been rescued from being sucked into space, a sore Jim was being hauled to the hospital between the doctor and first officer, all looking somewhat battered, when a disheveled figure intercepted them. 

"Jim!" cried a frantic Polina, curls bobbing wildly as she ran to catch up. Much to Spock and McCoy's surprise, Jim stopped in his tracks, removed himself from their grip, and wrapped his arms around his navigator, who was near tears from the horror of what had almost happened to him.

"Hey, it's okay, sweetheart, I'm still here," he said gently and leaned in close. McCoy nearly fell over when he saw Jim kissing the young woman in an unmistakable fashion. So, apparently Polina didn't see the captain as a big brother like he'd thought all along. Well, the sneaky brats must have been keeping it secret for a while. Oh, Jim was in for it now. He called himself his best friend and kept THAT from him??!

Polina was all smiles at Jim's surprise party, dressed to kill in a sassy turquoise dress that had people doing a double take when she walked past. Nyota had helped her pick it out after she'd forgiven her friend for keeping the romance a secret. 

Jim seemed to appreciate it, when he spotted her in the crowd of crew gathered to celebrate. His eyes widened and he broke away from Bones to make a bee line for Polina, who was already blushing. 

"Wow, babe, you look beautiful tonight," he told her, admiring her frankly, causing more blushes and smiles. "Thank you, Jim," she replied. "Anything to give my Captain a happy birthday. Has the doctor forgiven you yet for not telling him about us?" 

Jim looked cautiously back at his friend for a moment then gave a shrug. "I think so, but he's already threatened me with dire consequences should I hurt you. It's like he thinks you're his daughter or something." 

Polina smiled, reaching up to brush Jim's hair back and place a kiss beside his still healing black eye. "We have a wonderful family, don't we, Keptain?" 

Jim smiled and gave her a peck on the nose. "An amazing one," he said fondly, looking around the room at Scotty and Keenser, Spock and Uhura, Sulu and Bones as well as Jaylah, all looking relaxed as they stared at their new ship under construction. 

"Wanna dance, Polina?" Jim asked, with a spark in his eye. He hadn't felt so happy on his birthday in his whole life and was feeling bold. "Why certainly, Jim," she replied. "But I must warn you, I am rather bad at it and might squash your toes by accident." 

He chuckled. "That's okay, gorgeous. I'm not so great at it either. We'll just stumble along together and hold on tight." And off they went, to the great amusement of their family.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the plus one was way longer than the other parts, but I couldn't help myself. 
> 
> Scotty/Uhura might be coming next in this series, so be watching for that:)


End file.
